Sudden Waltz
by SpookyZalost
Summary: what happens one night when Timmy visits a masquerade party hosted by trixy tang? and who is the masked girl who followed him out onto the balcony?, One shot.


The day started unusually, with one Timothy T. Turner opening an envelope containing of all things an invitation to Trixie Tang's birthday party, now under normal circumstances he would have decided not to go since he had gotten tired of her constant rejection over the years but something in side him made him curious so he read the invite.  
>Reading further he saw that it was a masquerade party, formal only, he had never been to anything even remotely like it in his sixteen years of life and his curiosity got the better of him, he would go, check it out to see what one was like, then go home, what he did not know however is that the whole student body of South Dimmsdale high was invited, and not just the cool kids of which he teetered on the brink of being usually.<br>A week had passed and the time for the celebration had come, he had taken his bicycle in an effort to have a quick and silent getaway so he could come and go unnoticed, and slipped into the party presenting his invitation to the man at the door.  
>the mansion had been decorated especially for the event, and he was glad for the masks as it made it much easier to hide the embarrassment he was feeling due to the large amount of people around, many of which he didn't even recognize.<p>

He glanced around to find that he could see his two best friends Chester and Aj only they were preoccupied at the moment, apparently they had managed to find dates, and he didn't want to ruin their fun, after all they seemed like they were enjoying themselves.  
>Still he felt a bit sad, even his friends had managed to find someone to go to the party with and after all the rejections he got from the only person he ever actually pursued he had given up on the idea of being in a relationship at this point in his life.<br>He decided to head out onto the balcony overlooking the garden in the back of the mansion to clear his head, the music drifting gently onto the cool night air, the sky was unusually clear tonight and the moon cast a soft glow on the garden below.  
>He leaned against the balcony railing admiring the pleasant glow of the celebration within as well as the aroma of delicately prepared foods within when a young lady in a flowing dark purple dress stepped out onto the balcony, apparently taking a break from the festivities within.<br>He did his best to go unnoticed but that is rather difficult when you are the only other person there, and it wasn't long before she approached him.

"fun party huh?" the girl spoke, something was distantly familiar about her voice but he didn't recognize her from anyone he knew.  
>"eh, it's ok, I'm not normally the partying type but it isn't often a person hosts a fancy party like this one, especially in this day and age."<br>she smirked before leaning against the railing with him  
>"nights like this are ripe for new beginnings, and I can see why you came out here, it's very peaceful when you aren't being watched by the eyes of everyone in the room."<br>there really was something familiar about the girl but he couldn't quite put his finger on it so he continued listening to her, maybe it would come to him, it was then that a soft waltz drifted out of the room setting his mind at ease, the girl then reached out her arm in a gesture before asking him to dance  
>"I don't dance" he said causing her to look somewhat stricken, the look on his face he had seen all too often in his own reflection so he clarified "that is to say... I don't know how." he said, a crimson color filling his visible facial features.<br>She seemed to change emotions in a heartbeat at hearing that though and instead grabbed his hand pulling him away from the railing, "just follow my lead, I've been taking lessons since I was a kid."  
>he obliged being careful not to step on her toes as he tried to follow her steps.<p>

After getting the general idea of how the steps worked the song ended and the musicians in the background began playing another melody, this time she adjusted her pace to match, his left hand gracefully guiding her hip, and his right intertwined with her left as they drifted across the balcony, time seemed to slow down at the closeness of their steps, his mind relaxing as the cool breeze picked up tugging at their masks before blowing them away revealing their true identities to each other.  
>"T-Tootie?!" he was flabbergasted, the girl he had been dancing with was none other than the girl who had stalked him throughout his childhood years and had embarrassed him on many occasions, still he had no idea what to say, the girl on the other hand was in tears, drops of sorrow falling from her cheeks, she quickly turned and ran.<p>

He felt like a real jerk just then, he had been just as bad to her as his heart breaker had been to him completely ignoring her advances over the years, and for once he well and truly regretted it, he actually enjoyed dancing and being close to her, something he never thought he would ever admit even to himself.  
>Timmy quickly rushed after her following her out the front of the house, her panic causing the party goers to stop and stare at the commotion, she stopped at the gate as he rushed up behind her.<br>"Tootie listen I-I'm sorry, I've been such a complete and utter idiot and never saw what was right in front of me this whole time."  
>she stared at him in confusion preparing to run away when he grabbed her arm.<br>"wait, please listen, I know you can't possibly forgive me for how I've treated you but maybe we can start fresh, I've had a lot of things change over the years and I know how you feel, I'm sorry I never realized that I was just as bad as the very person who caused me to feel so terribly and I'm well and truly sorry, could we... could we start again?"  
>she just glared at him.<p>

"why should I? You'll just hurt me again, like you've done every time I've tried to show you how I feel, how I've always felt."  
>he was hurt by this but he knew he deserved it and let her go on.<br>"and besides, how do I know you won't go crawling back to that witch as soon as she smirks in your direction?"  
>he finally spoke up "I can't do that anymore, not to myself and especially not to you, you see I gave up on her a year or so ago after seeing her kiss another guy and well I haven't felt the same way since, I've had a lot of time to think about it and I hate that I've been such a complete and utter jerk towards you, so please, just accept my appo-"<br>Before he could finish his sentence she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss, his mind suddenly going blank, time seemed to stand still again, the second time tonight only this time it left a feeling of pure joy within him, his stomach fluttering like a net full of butterflies fighting tragically to escape before dying down again to their fate.  
>She looked at him carefully "if you make me regret this Timmothy so help me I will use everything in my sister's arsenal on you, do you understand?" his face flashed to one of fear remembering all the things Vicky had done to him in the past before shifting to a face of serious intent.<br>"I promise Tootie, now how about we go finish that dance?"  
>as the two of them walked into the house she reached for and grasped his hand in hers a feeling of pure elation showing on her face, tonight was going to be one of the best in her life.<p> 


End file.
